1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to methods of installing a dental prosthesis, and in particular to a method of sealing an abutment to a previously installed implant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique for installing dentures utilizes implants which are implanted into the bone. Tissue is allowed to heal and cover the implant. Once healed, a hole is formed in the tissue and an abutment is attached to the implant. A framework removably attaches to the abutments. The framework is typically a cast member which supports the dentures.
The implants are of several different types. Each implant has a threaded bore which is encircled by a rim. Later when the abutment is to be attached to the implant, the dentist will remove a portion of the tissue for inserting the abutment, then clean the area, then secure the abutment. The abutment has a sealing shoulder and a threaded shank. The threaded shank engages the threaded bore of the implant. The shoulder on the abutment will engage the rim to provide a seal.
One problem that sometimes occurs is that some fluids may be trapped in the threaded bore even after cleaning. Microorganisms in this fluid may leak out and infect the healthy tissue surrounding the abutment and implant.
To avoid this occurrence, dentists try to clean the areas as best as possible. Antibiotic ointments have been used. Also, a glue such as methylmethacrylate has been employed to seal the junction between the abutment and the implant.